


Meet and Greet

by marykathryn30



Series: Short Something's [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marykathryn30/pseuds/marykathryn30
Summary: Steve and his lady take a night on the town and meet a sweet little boy that gets them thinking about starting a family of their own.





	Meet and Greet

“Would you? If it’s not too much trouble. He’s just- he’s such a big fan, and-,”

“Not a problem at all.” Steve smiled easily and untangled his fingers from mine, dropping to his knees so he was eye level with the small boy, probably no older than six, clutching a plastic Captain America shield to his tiny chest.

“Hi there. What’s your name?” Steve gently pried the shield from the boys’ fingers, scrawling his signature, and an adorable message about how everyone can be a superhero, across the back as the boy fumbled for words.

“J- James,” he said shyly, kicking some loose dirt around with his sneakered feet.

“James is a very nice name. That’s my best friend’s name, but he likes his middle name better.”

“My middle name is Michael. Mommy only uses it when I’m in trouble.”

Steve grinned as James’ mother groaned, putting her hand over her eyes. I smiled reassuringly at her as Steve kept asking the boy more questions.

“Thank you so much for this,” his mother said, turning to me with a kind smile. “You two must get this all the time. It’s just so exciting for him.”

“Honestly, Steve loves it just as much as the kids do,” I said, looking down to see my husband, _husband- the word was still new, even though it’d been over a year since the wedding_ , actively engaged in a passionate discussion over what was the best dinosaur. “He gets almost as giddy as they do.”

“Not my fault there’s so many great kids in Brooklyn.” Steve scooped James up with one arm and planted him against his hip, a sight that made my heart melt. James immediately wrapped one tiny arm around Steve’s neck, his newly signed shield gripped tightly in his free hand. “Did you guys want a picture or anything?”

“Please, Mommy?” James begged, bouncing a little in Steve’s arms. “Please, I’ll hold _really_ still.”

“James, honey, we don’t want to bother Captain Rogers and his-,”

“No, really, ma’am, it’s okay.” Steve looked almost as distraught as James did. “We were just on a walk. It’s not a bother at all.”

James’ mother looked at me, almost for confirmation, then back at Steve after I’d nodded, chewing her lower lip.

“Okay. Okay, we’ll do a picture. Thank you so much for this, Captain.”

“You can call me Steve.” He looked over at James and grinned boyishly. “They only call me Captain when I’m in trouble,” he whispered dramatically.

He posed with James, both of them pretending to hide behind the tiny Frisbee shield, and James’ mother and I both snapped pictures. She thanked us again, James all but bouncing as he grabbed her hand to walk away. Steve smiled easily, dropping his arm over my shoulders, waving to James as the figures disappeared down the slightly foggy Brooklyn street.

“Cute kid,” he commented, pressing a kiss against my temple. “We should have one.”

“A kid?” I asked, laughing a little.

“Yeah.” He shrugged, kicking some snow off his boots as we made our way up our apartment stairs. “Why not?”

“Steve, we can’t just have a kid.” The laughter was still in my voice. I couldn’t tell if he was kidding or not.

“Why not? We’ve got more than enough money. We have an extra bedroom anyway, which is damn near impossible in Brooklyn. And I think we’re ready. I want a kid. You want a kid. Why not start trying, at least?”

My mouth gaped a little, my brain trying to find a hole in his argument, but I couldn’t find one. He wasn’t wrong. We’d already had the baby talk, and we had more than enough room in the apartment to accommodate a baby. We’d have to move into a house once the baby got older, but we could do that relatively easily.

“You’re sure?” I asked, needing to make sure he wasn’t pulling my leg. He stopped, turning to me in the middle of the hall, his big hands coming up to cup my face, his long, artistic fingers fanning against my cheeks.

“More than sure. We’ll start trying. It usually takes a while to actually get pregnant, so we have some time. Do you want that?”

Looking into his eyes, those bottomless blue orbs with flecks of green, the same eyes I woke up to every morning, that crinkles when Bucky told an old story from the 40’s, that filled with tears at the movie Marley and Me during Avengers movie night. I loved those eyes so much, and the man behind them, it made my chest ache. Maybe our kids would have his eyes.

My lower lip trembled slightly as I nodded, looping my arms around his neck as he leaned to kiss me, still gently cupping my face.

“I love you so much,” he whispered, resting his forehead against mine, his breath warm.

“I love you, Steve. Let’s go make a baby.”

We couldn’t get the apartment door open fast enough.


End file.
